1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alkaline electrolyzer configuration featuring significantly higher power density, higher efficiency, and higher operating pressure capability at a greatly lower cost versus existing PEM-based electrolyzer configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art design configurations DO NOT MEET DOE 2012 goals for $/kW ($400/kW), $/gge Hydrogen produced ($2.50/gge), or for efficiency (69%).